Las Siete Vidas de la Gata
by LGringoire
Summary: One-shots focalizadas en Valeria y su historia, porque es un personaje que siempre me gustó mucho, y las ideas sugeridas por la serie son un montón. Síganla desde su primera infancia feliz hasta sus años en el Hogar Mágico, pasando por sus épocas en la calle y su romance con Gabo. br1. En el que los gatos son introducidos.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"A los cinco años, Valeria Gutiérrez sabía lo que iba a ser cuando fuera grande: un gato./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Todavía ignorante de las lamentables implicaciones que la palabra tenía, fue iluminada por esa revelación el día que su vecino de casa, el señor Rubén, le llamó de esa manera a su papá./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ahora, su padre era hombre de muchos apelativos: span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"el gringo/span para la mayoría de sus amigos ̶ debido al acento inglés yanqui que se llevaba desde sus años en los Estados Unidos ̶, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"peráqueteagarreyvasaver/span parafraseando a unos cuantos acreedores, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"el Santana de la esquina/span para el público ocasional que lo escuchaba encantado cada vez que tocaba la guitarra en la calle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sin embargo, para ella siempre había sido sólo papá: el hombre que tenía una respuesta para todo (con una pequeña ayuda de su fantasia), él que le había enseñado a jugar al fútbol y que la llevaba al pelotero, un gran inventor de cuentos para dormir además de su ídolo incondicional desde el día que le había defendido en el jardín cuando unos chicos se habían burlado de ella por ser adoptada. A veces hasta compadecía a sus compañeros, cuyos padres parecían mucho más aburridos y convencionales de los suyos; y si su mamá algo tenía en común con esas señoras de pelo teñido y voces suaves (por lo menos miraban las mismas novelas en la tele), cada vez que pensaba en su padre Valeria estaba convencida de que se encontraba en presencia de un ser especial./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" El día fatal, ella y su héroe estaban saliendo del pequeño departamento familiar para irse a ver despegar los avionesspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" ̶ imagínate estar allí arriba, Vale/span, le decía siempre él. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Son como aves de metal. Tomé uno de ésos cuando dejé España/span ̶ cuando el señor Rubén, el anciano viudo quién ocupaba una de las otras casas del piso, se asomó a la puerta, guiñándole el ojo a los dos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rateando el colegio, señorita?," le preguntó a Vale, sin que ella entendiera./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"El gringo soltó una risita antes de contestar:br /"No se preocupe, don. Mamá está de acuerdo."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Santa mujer, su esposa... Llévenle mis saludos cuando vuelvan. Ahora los dejo," concluyó el hombre con otro guiño más. "No quiero detener a un gato y su hija si quieren vagabundear."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Fue un segundo: esa palabra, gato, tuvo Vale pensando durante todo el día. ¿Qué había querido decir el señor Rubén? Antes había dicho algo sobre unas ratas, así que a lo mejor sólo era su manera de hablar... medio rara, pero bueno, el mismo señor Rubén no se podía definir ordinario, con su casa llena de máscaras espantosas (habían protagonizado una que otra de sus pesadillas), los ojos azules más claros que había visto en su corta vida y un sentido del humor que no conseguía comprender por completo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pero no, tenía que ser otra cosa. Mientras su padre, tendido sobre el prado más cerca del aeropuerto que había podido encontrar, le señalaba Boeings 747 de las Aerolíneas Argentinas y inventaba destinos improbables para los aviones, ella, insólitamente callada, se dedicaba a escanear su rostro, en búsqueda de algún inequivocable trato felino: quizás de repente su padre se pondría a maullar como el gatito de su amigo Julián, o echaría unas uñas dignas de Wolverine. Semejantes imágenes le resultaban aterradoras y fascinantes al mismo tiempo. ¿Sería su papá adorado una especie de superhéroe? Después de todo, ya había tenido la misma impresión al ser llevada al pelotero un domingo a la mañana, entrando de la puerta trasera y sin que el propietario estuviera./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ya sé que mamá te ha dicho que por un tiempito no íbamos a venir más aquí,/span le había comunicado con cara de conspirador, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"pero he querido hacerte una sorpresa. Ya ves, será nuestro secreto./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vale sabía que nunca olvidaría lo que le había contestado cuando ella le había preguntado si no estaban en peligro de ser descubiertos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pues sí, mi amor. Esta/span, y había desplegado su famosa sonrisa, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"esta es la gracia./span/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" A la hora de irse a dormir, Vale ya había elaborado unas setenta hipótesis sobre la verdadera identidad del que llamaba padre, quién antes de las diez de la tarde estaba sospechado de ser, entre otras cosas, una espía estadounidense, un mutante y un primo lejano de Tom, de span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tom y Jerry/span. La primera idea que se le había ocurrido había sido decírselo a mamá, que siempre tenía respuestas (menos espectaculares que las de su padre, pero más confiables también), pero había terminado cambiando de opinión por no querer asustarla, no sabiendo si estuviera al tanto de los secretos paternos. Su resolución final era de encarar al sujeto mismo, quién estaba sentado al lado de su cama, listo para contarle la historia de las buenas noches./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Papá," empezó con mucha seriedad mientras él le acariciaba el pelo rubio y largo, gran orgullo de su madre, "tenemos que hablar."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""¡Hija! Cuando quieras. ¿Qué asunto te tiene preocupada?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vale pensó un poco antes de seguir./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No estoy preocupada," decidió finalmente, mirando fijo a su interlocutor. "Curiosa."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ya sé que lo eres," contestó el gringo, y del movimiento de sus manos ella entendió que se estaba preparando por hacerle cosquillas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""¡Un segundo!" le frenó, rápida. Inhaló, sentiendo que de alguna manera su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento. "Papá, ¿por qué don Rubén te dijo gato hoy?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Entre todas las reacciones que Valeria había estado imaginándose, la que su padre efectivamente tuvo no había sido más mínimamente contemplada: después de unos momentos de silencio, él explotó en una carcajada irrefrenable, dejando que sus rulos oscuros le cayeran en la frente. La verdad, Vale se sentía un poquito ofendida./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A mí no me da gracia," protestó, cruzando sus brazitos de nena. Al hacerlo, vio su padre ganar rápidamente el control de si mismo: sabía que si había algo que le costaba era verla enojada./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Perdóname, mi amor. Soy serio, ¿ves? Bueno, Rubén dijo eso porque gato es un antiguo nombre para los Madrileños… los que vienen de Madrid, como yo."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vale no pudo evitar sentir un poco de decepción abrirse camino en sí: ¿sólo era eso ¿Nada de mágico o secreto? ¡Ella ni sabía dónde encontrar Madrid sobre un mapa! La desilusión tenía que ser visible en su cara, porque su padre agregó de inmediato:br /"Es algo especial, eh. Como un código. Sólo los madrileños desde generaciones pueden utilizarlo."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Por un instante, la idea de ser parte de una especie de sociedad le entusiasmó. Sin embargo, la voz de sus compañeros de colegio vino a recordarle en su mente que sólo había sido acogida por esa familia, y al fin y al cabo no llevaba en las venas la misma sangre de sus padres./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Así que yo no puedo, ¿eh?" preguntó casualmente, lista para ser decepcionada. Intentó bajar los ojos, pero la mano de su padre la frenó, haciendo que le mirara./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Claro que puedes, Valerita," declaró él, y en su voz había más convicción que nunca. "Tu madre y yo, como miembros ancianos, te autorizamos. Pero," siguió, dejando correr la mirada por el diminuto reino de Valeria (nada más que un cuartito, pero armado expresamente para ella) como buscando algo, "vamos a tener que hacer un juramento. Espérame aquí."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Se levantó de su silla al lado de la cama y dejó la habitación, para volver unos segundos después llevando algo escondido en las manos detrás de sus espaldas. Vale se atrevió a intentar ver lo que fuera, pero no pudo contra la velocidad del gringo, quién se giró de inmediato y le hizo seña que no podía todavía./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Antes tienes que jurar," le recordó, solemne. "¿Prometes ser fiel a los valores de esta sociedad, y mantenerte leal siempre con los que más necesiten?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Prometo," aseguró Valeria, sin cruzar los dedos, como había aprendido de los juegos en el jardín./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Perfecto. Congratulaciones, esto es para ti."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Su padre reveló el objeto que había tenido ocultado: se trataba de uno de esos colgantes indios, una especie de telaraña plumada y decorada con perlitas oscuras./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Es un atrapasueños," le explicó a Vale, quién miraba con ojos llenos de maravilla el juguete insólito. "Si lo llevas contigo, te protegerá de las pesadillas."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sin perder más tiempo, ella colgó el don de su cuello; el hilo estaba un poquito largo, y el mismo atrapasueños le llegaba casi al estómago. Sin embargo, sentía que era el regalo más importante recibido hasta aquel momento, y en sus cinco años sobre esta Tierra pocos momentos podían reclamar la misma solemnidad. Fue la voz de su padre, que parecía llegar de otro mundo, lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ahora, para que lo sepas, el pacto también comprende irse a dormir temprano y no protestar a la hora de bañarse…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Media hora más tarde, la esposa del gringo encontró a ambos dormidos en la camita de Vale, exhaustos después de una feroz batalla de cosquillas./p 


End file.
